Memory Awry
by Courtanie
Summary: Ignore the crappy title. Stan forgets things and Kyle's mad. But not for long. M for a reason.


_**A/N: Today it is Stanny's birthday. Hurraaaaayyyyyy~**_

_**I personally think that Stan's bday needs to go away and Kenny just needs a 2nd one. It'd make this a lot easier xD**_

_**Enjoy anyways~**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Comin' to you, Marsh!" a husky shout rung through the cold mountain air. An orange basketball sailed through the air and into the hands of the tall, statured boy. He passed his tongue over his lips with a sly smile before dodging to the side as two others came towards him, swiftly evading them and making his way through them towards the net on the other side of the court. He dribbled the sphere by his side, his navy converse smacking against the pavement with each step as he sped down the black setting. He ran up to the basket and his grin widened as he felt one of his pursuers brush their fingers across his back in an effort to catch him. He gave one last final burst of energy before stepping up into a jump and throwing the ball over their heads. They all watched it sail up and over into the hoop.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE CRAIG!" their blonde friend pumped his fist in the air and punched the stoic boy in the shoulder.

He rolled his gray eyes and sighed, "Shut the fuck up, Kenny."

"We wooon, we woon," he sang swinging his hips in the air childishly. "You owe us a soooddaaaa," he grinned at him.

"Shut up, Kenneh," the largest scowled. "Stan cheated."

"Did not!" the raven-haired boy retorted as Kenny threw his arm around his shoulder with his wide smile. "You're just too fat to keep up with me."

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "You used your mighty fag powers to repel me."

"Mighty fag powers," he repeated.

He scoffed, "Tch, yeah! I can practically smell the butt sex coming off of you and it turns any straight guy away," he smirked.

"Iono, I'm not particularly against it," Kenny shrugged. "So long as I'm the one giving," he stuck his tongue out goofily.

"I said STRAIGHT, Kenneh," he yelled.

"Oohhhh."

"Look, fact of the matter is you retards lost," Stan smirked. "Therefore, you owe us some drinks down at Shakeys, hm? Shall we proceed?"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can go home," Craig sighed, the four of them turning and starting to walk off the court. They stepped into the courtyard and started down the path towards the school.

"Oh God, him," Cartman suddenly sighed exasperatedly.

"Who?" Kenny asked, following his vision with everyone else before their eyes fell upon a short, lanky redhead, standing against a tree and watching them with his arms crossed. He stared back at them with an annoyed scowl as they came closer. "Hey, Kyle!" the blonde smiled, waving at him frantically. He raised his hand a bit off his crossed arm to greet him back, his frown still set on his face.

"Hey, Babe," Stan grinned, walking up and kissing his temple lightly.

"Hi," he growled at him, staring at him with narrowed green eyes. Stan held him around the waist and looked at him with a tilted head.

"We're heading to Shakey's. Wanna come?"

"Oh Shakeys, that's awesome," he replied dryly. "That sounds awesome. But um, hey, I have a question for you first, Stan."

"Yes?" he said, swinging them both lightly around.

"Pft, fags," Cartman scoffed. Kenny elbowed him a bit before returning his focus to the two against the tree.

"Did we forget that we were supposed to come over to my house after school and work on that goddamned project like you promised?" Kyle hinted, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

Stan looked up with a raised brow. "Uhh...yes? Wait...no?"

Kyle growled, pushing out of Stan's arms and glared at him further. "Dude, you fucking promised me that we'd get this stupid thing done!"

"And we will, Ky, just chill out!" he raised his hands defensively. "Look," he said, coming closer and wrapping his arms around his fuming form again. "I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind, I swear," he said soothingly. He rested his chin atop his thick red locks and rubbed his face into his hair.

"Stan, you promised," Kyle sighed. "You always do this, Dude."

"I know, I know. You know how stupid I am," Stan pouted kiddingly.

"Ain't that the truth," Craig sniggered.

"Fuck off," Stan growled at him before returning focus to his boyfriend. "Now. About this project..."

"What?"

He paused before clearing his throat. "What...what is it for again exactly?"

"I KNEW IT!" Kyle yelled, shoving himself away from his grasp once again. "You weren't even planning on showing up to begin with!"

"That's not true! I just...forgot!" he shrugged.

"Forgot? You mean like every other time?" he frowned. "I'm sick of being the only one of the two of us that does any work! Unlike you, Mr. Sporty, I have a goddamn job and don't have endless hours to spend on homework!"

"Mr. Sporty," Kenny snorted in laughter. "That's funny."

"Shut up, Kenny," Kyle flickered his eyes over to him before looking back at his larger boyfriend. "Dude, I'm so...pissed off at you," he glared. "I can't even begin to tell you how frustrated I am."

"Kyle," Stan sighed, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is," he said lowly. "It's a very, very big deal. You always put everything before me and I don't understand why."

"Awww Stan hurt little Kylieeee," Cartman cooed, pinching Kyle's cheek.

Kyle growled and threw his hand away from him. "Touch me again and I'll cut your fingers off, Cartman!"

"Whoa, someone's PMSing," Craig raised his brow.

"Shut up!"

"Guys, leave her alone," Kenny smirked.

Kyle looked up at Stan and furrowed his brow. "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked.

"Whaddya mean 'well what'?" he shouted. "Some fucking boyfriend you are!"

"You're defending yourself just fine," he shrugged tiredly.

"That's not the poi-" he stopped before his shoulders sagged a bit. "Thanks, Stan. Thanks a fucking lot," he said before turning and starting to walk away.

"Kyle? Kyle, dude!" Stan called after him. "Dude, they didn't mean anything by it!" he tried. Kyle just continued walking away from them. "C'mon, Kyle, come back," he whined.

They stared after him a bit, watching him walk off before Kenny cleared his throat. "Ya know, Stan..." he started. "I don't think what we said pissed him off," he raised his brow. "I think it was more the fact that...you didn't say anything," he winced.

Stan rolled his eyes, "Kyle's more than capable of defending himself and you all know it," he frowned.

"Yeah..." the blonde nodded. "But you're kinda supposed to...um..."

"Oh for God's sake, defend your woman!" Cartman shouted. "Little Jew flower gets pissy you're supposed to punch someone in the face for him until he feels better! I hate him but goddamn, you moron, even I can read him better than you!"

Craig snorted, "Heh, 'woman'. But they're right, Marsh," he brushed some dark hair out of his eyes. "He's butthurt that you didn't play knight. Especially since you'd already pissed him off to start with."

"Yeah, really," Kenny rolled his eyes. "You had a chance to redeem yourself and you blew it. Personally, if I had Kyle's ass, I'd fucking do anything to make it so I got hot make-up sex at every turn."

Stan paused before growling and grabbing Kenny's collar wrenching him forward. "Dude. Do NOT talk about him that way."

Kenny shook with laughter. "Okay, one: you're a bit late for this. And two: I just said that if I were you, I'd hold on to him. Piss him off enough and I may just get my chance," he winked. Stan rolled his eyes and threw him back onto the ground.

"I gotta go," he muttered, pushing past them and heading off towards Kyle's direction. He ended up in the school parking lot and looked around for the boy, his hair flinging along with his movements. "Ky?" he called out. "Kyle, I'm sorry," he said truthfully. "Dude, I won't forget you again, just come out?" he called. "Come on, stop being such a pansy!" he whined.

"You really...really don't get it do you?" a familiar voice rang in his ear. He turned to see Kyle leaning against Cartman's Maybach and staring at him with sad emerald eyes. "I'm not being a fucking pansy, you douchebag," he glowered.

"Kyle, look I didn't mean it lik-"

Kyle held up his hand and took a deep breath. "No. You wait and then talk," he glared. "You are actually going to fucking listen to me for once."

Stan opened his mouth to retort before just nodding softly. "Kay."

"Thank you," he sighed out tiredly. "One: I'm angry. Well not as angry now that I've kicked and dented Cartman's fancy little car here," he gestured down to a dent in the door and Stan snickered a bit before they resumed staring at each other with set faces. "Two: Yes, I can defend myself just fine because you know I have no repercussions punching any of their faces in, but I'd love it if you would ya know...defend me, too?" he shrugged. "Seriously, is it too much to ask?"

"No," he shook his head softly. "I'm sorry," he winced.

"Stop apologizing," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He looked up at him with a tired stare. "Look, just...think for once, okay? Just think before you just stand there or think before you go off to do something. It's not just me, Dude, you forget like, everything."

"I can't help it," he scratched his head listlessly. "I'm dumb."

"No, you're not," he said quietly. "You're just...I dunno. Getting on in your years," he smirked.

Stan looked up at him and returned the expression, walking up to him and placing his hands on either side of his head against Cartman's car. "I'm only about a few months older than you, Ky."

"Over half a year," he chuckled. "That's more than enough for your braincells to die off. Plus you get so battered up in football it's a wonder you have any mind left at all," he smiled.

Stan smiled back, kissing his lips softly. "Forgive the dummy?"

"Kenny?" he teased.

"You can forgive him I guess but not in the same way that you should forgive me," he licked his lips, kissing him again.

"Wait a minute, just who said I was forgiving you?" he purred, looking at him and grabbing his sleeves with slim fingers.

"Oh please, I know you more than you know," he grinned, leaning down and kissing him again. Kyle sighed against his mouth before bringing his arms up and wrapping them around his lover's neck. Stan moved his hands down, grabbing Kyle's slender waist in his palms and pulling him forward. He drove their hips against one another time and again. Kyle moaned, grasping around him tighter before pulling back and licking his teeth. Stan leaned forward and pinched his lower lip between his teeth, staring at his dark eyes as he grated the skin slowly. He released him and tongued over his swollen lip.

"Sure you're not gonna forgive me?" he asked softly.

"Mm, give me a good reason and I may consider," he stared up at him with a coy smile. Stan pushed him up against the car and re-attacked their lips, bringing his knee up and pushing it in-between Kyle's legs, brushing it up against the crotch of his jeans. Kyle moaned into his mouth and dug his fingertips into his back as Stan continued rubbing against him. The smaller boy dove his tongue up into his assaulter's mouth, letting their muscles slide around each other and explore the familiar taste and textures.

Stan pulled back, still pushing against him and chuckled in short breaths. "I do love it when you get upset," he smirked. Kyle raised his brow and he laughed again. "Your face is all red and your eyes get all dark. Just like now," he kissed him briskly. "Love that face," he teased. Kyle rolled his eyes before letting out a little yelp as Stan brushed against him harder.

The boy's blue eyes glanced around the parking lot before he kissed Kyle again, sliding his hands down, squeezing his ass before making quick work of his zipper and jeans button. Kyle took a shuddery breath as his pants were pushed to mid-thigh before Stan snuck his hand down the front of his boxers and grasped his erect cock. He gasped and arched up as he thumbed over the head, looking at his boyfriend with gleaming eyes.

Stan leaned down by his ear, laughing warmly. "I don't think you're that mad anymore," he whispered.

"Cheating bast-tard," Kyle groaned out softly as Stan pumped on his skin a few times. Stan leaned back, kissing his chin before pushing down Kyle's jeans and boxers. Kyle stepped out of his right pant leg, shaking it off past his shoe before looking up at Stan with a hint of anticipation lining his stare.

Stan chuckled, happy to oblige, as he looked down on Kyle's exposed form, smiling warmly and pulling him closer. Kyle reached down, undoing Stan's zipper and finding his rock-hard cock ready and popping out into place. He grasped the firm skin and began jacking him off slowly, their lips touching gently. Stan wrapped his hand around Kyle's, grabbing the redhead's cock as well and they moved their arms together. Stan's free hand slid behind Kyle, cupping his ass and poking a finger into him teasingly. Kyle's eyes fluttered slightly and he let out a breathy moan as Stan slid in his second finger.

Their hands continued working on their exposed cocks in the frigid air, their reflections shining in the car window behind them as they continued moving against one another. Stan pulled his fingers out and listened to Kyle's soft groan before pulling back and looking on him again.

"Forgive me yet?"

"Maybe," he smirked lazily.

"Not good enough," he laughed, grabbing Kyle's thighs and pulling him up, planting him against the car. Kyle's arms flew around his neck and he looked behind him with a jumping heart. His thighs settled onto Stan's waist and the taller boy looked at him playfully. "I think we can change that," he winked as Kyle's eyes found his again.

"We'll see," Kyle smiled before he moaned as Stan pushed his head up into him. They held for a few beats while Stan waited for the tell-tale impatient twitching of Kyle's thighs. He slammed up into him and listened to him try to contain his scream as he launched up against the car window.

"Shit," he hissed through gritted teeth. Stan chuckled, starting to thrust into him with ease, licking his lips at the familiar feeling of Kyle engulfing his cock. Kyle took a deep breath, leaning his head against the frame of the Maybach and staring at the sky, whimpering just under his breath as Stan rocked into him.

The black-haired boy leaned forward, clamping his teeth down on his exposed neck and chewing sharply on the pale flesh. Kyle's pulse raced underneath his working teeth and he smiled against him. He suckled on his skin roughly in time with his thrusting, Kyle's shudders giving him a euphoric jolt against his throbbing cock.

Kyle's hand came up and he threaded his fingers through Stan's hair, pulling him from his neck. He looked down and craned his neck forward, setting their lips together. Stan sped up his driving into him, suckling on his lip as he pushed him against the tinted windows of the sports car. He could feel it rocking to his beat under Kyle's small form and couldn't help but smile at the sound of it creaking under his will.

Kyle's fingers tightened in his hair and he whined, moving his face down into Stan's shoulder and hiding his mouth against the sleeve of his shirt. He dug his teeth into the fabric and groaned softly, pushing his fingernails into his boyfriend. Stan licked his lips as he held him up, leaning down and kissing his neck, nipping at the skin occasionally. He looked up, watching as Kyle's back heaved slightly in the reflection of the car window and continued teasing the boy's skin just to see him squirm.

"Still angry?" he panted, grunting as he pushed into him harder.

"Nn-nnngh," Kyle responded.

Stan laughed against his neck and shook his head, "I'll take that...as a no," he panted, passing his tongue over his chapped lips. He could feel Kyle's solid cock sliding along his stomach and chuckled, arching his torso with each thrust to scrape against it. Kyle gasped into his shirt, holding onto him tighter with his thighs clamping around him stronger.

"Aw fuck..." Stan groaned, gritting his teeth as he pulsed in and out of his small boyfriend fervishly.

"S-Stan..." he whispered, turning his head on his shoulder and looking at him desperately. He leaned back up and pushed their mouths together again. Kyle let go of his neck and grasped his face in his palms, holding him still as their tongues clashed against each other in a frenzy. Cartman's car squeaked slightly as it rocked faster and Stan could see the heat from their bodies in the frost atop the window.

"Shit," he muttered into Kyle's mouth before his vision escaped him and his hips launched up roughly into the boy. Kyle squeaked a bit, his head thrown back as Stan beat into him harder, prolonging his orgasm before finally calming down to a slow, agonizing beat within the redhead.

"Stan..." he squirmed a bit, his thighs pulling his lover in more. "Stan, c'mon," he whined, pushing his hips up slightly. Stan smirked at him slowly, leaning forward and taking his lips before grasping his aching erection and pulsating his palm over him slowly.

"Let all that anger out," he growled saucily before Kyle bit down on his tongue, his body pushing against Stan's as he exploded into his boyfriend's waiting palm. He coughed out a shaking breath as he pulled his head back from Stan's, gulping and staring at him with wide, piercing eyes before they drooped tiredly. Stan laughed, kissing him once again before sliding his dripping cock out of Kyle and letting his legs drop from his waist.

Kyle's feet hit the ground and his legs buckled before Stan grabbed him around his torso with his clean hand and sturdied him. Kyle looked at him and coughed out a little laugh, shaking his head and clearing his throat. "So."

"Sooo?" Stan cocked his head, grinning at him.

"I'm still not that happy with you," he looked up at him with tired eyes. "Better, but not completely happy."

Stan pouted, releasing Kyle's waist and letting him pull up and fix his jeans before his boyfriend reached forward and zipped his own. "Kyle, I just nailed you against your enemy's car and you're still angry?"

Kyle scowled a bit, "Dude, this isn't about sex, it's about how you don't listen to me. How you forget everything," he sighed. Stan growled, holding his dirtied palm up before pushing Kyle back against the car and staring down on him with angry eyes. "S-Stan?" Kyle searched his face worriedly.

"You take your insulin at 6:15 sharp every morning. If you don't, your mom goes insane on your ass," he frowned.

"What?" Kyle blinked.

"Your birthday is May 26th. Last year you got a handful of textbooks from your parents when what you really wanted was a replacement guitar for the one Cartman broke. I owe you exactly $26.54 for when you saved my ass when my parents kicked me out last month for feeding me even though you refuse to take the money from me. You use strawberry-scented shampoo but you hide that under the counter and put out some Head and Shoulder crap as a guise when people come over. You can play piano and memorized the 'Oh Canada' song for your little brother," he paused, taking a deep breath and staring into his emerald eyes. "You're incredible and I'm fucking lucky as Hell to have you. Don't think that I forget everything, Kyle," he frowned.

Kyle stared up at him before his lips curled into a smile and he cocked his head a bit. He leaned up and kissed his frowning boyfriend before pulling back and chuckling. "Thank you," he said softly, wrapping his thin arms around his waist and holding him.

Stan blinked before smiling and hugging him back, nestling into his curls and taking a deep breath.

"Aww, look, the Fag Squad is back together," Cartman's nasally voice rang through the air. They looked up to see him, Ken, and Craig approaching them with raised brows.

"So," Ken started, his lips twisting slightly, "all better?" Kyle nodded, still wrapped around his boyfriend tightly.

"Good," Craig sighed. "Can we go to Shakey's now? I'm fucking starving."

Stan shrugged, "Sure," he said, pulling Kyle with him around the other side of the car towards the back seat. He watched Cartman starting to move with them towards the front and smirked, wiping his hand against the door handle. Kyle looked up at him, his lips in a barely-contained smirk as Cartman grabbed the handle, throwing his hand back off it and screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted. "WHAT IS THIS?"

Kenny looked from the passenger side and chuckled. "A rare specimen indeed. I do believe it is a fresh batch of spooge, my good sir. Straight from that of the...Jewish species I would think."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Cartman screamed again, wiping his hand off on the nearest pick-up truck.

The other boys broke into raucous laughter, holding their sides as they watched the glutton whining to himself and muttering about 'Fag disease'. Kyle leaned up, kissing Stan's ear and muttered something.

"Hm?" Stan looked down at him.

"I said you're definitely forgiven now," he smirked. "You remembered my strong disdain of Cartman and that matters more than a fucking history project anyday."

He chuckled, pecking his curls and squeezing him under his arm. "I remember I love you, too. I think that should count as something."

They stared at each other for a moment before Kyle smiled wider. "Fag," he snickered.

"Yup," Stan mumbled against him amidst the whines still emanating from their larger friend. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

_**...WOW I HATE THIS.**_

_**But today is Stan's bday, it's 2:30 in the morning, and I don't have time to write later because of work so THIS IS WHAT HE GETS.**_

_**/Sob.**_

_**Oh well. I'm sure this will be deleted someday in the future :3c**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


End file.
